The Renegade Pokémon
by PennyForYourThoughts024
Summary: A retelling of the player characters' encounter with Giratina in the Distortion World, with some twists.


**AN: This is a fanfiction. Pokémon is owned by The Pokémon Company and Nintendo. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"This is it…Giratina is up ahead."

I gulped and hopped off from the floating platform to follow Cynthia. As I walked, the air around us grew colder, and the maelstrom below us increased in intensity. The currents blew faster, and it filled me with a sense of dread. I grasped Infernape's Poké Ball tightly as I approached the edge of the platform. I stopped next to Cynthia, staring at the empty space in front of us. Cynthia said, "It's odd that Cyrus isn't here to confront us. Do you think something happened to him in the Distortion World?" I shook my head. "Honestly, I'm a little scared to think about it." Cynthia looked into the dark ahead of us and said, "It would seem that Giratina wishes an audience with you. I wonder what you will do once you meet in battle." I looked at her in bewilderment and said, "Why would Giratina want to fight me? I haven't done anything to it! It was all Cyrus! He's the one who used the Red Chain to disrupt the fabric of reality!"

The fear in my voice must have been evident, because Cynthia chuckled and patted me on the shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much. Giratina sees you as a worthy Trainer, which is why it wants to meet you. After all, you followed it down here into its home and navigated through all the dangers of the Distortion World to stop Cyrus from destroying the world. Not many Trainers would have the courage to do such a thing." I was about to respond when a horrid cry resounded through the air. It was so loud I was sure that every being in the Distortion World heard it. The air around us thickened and I shivered. A cold feeling spread throughout my entire body, and I had the sudden urge to run away. I took a deep breath and steeled myself, taking a few steps forward as Cynthia said calmly, "You can defeat Giratina and show the bond that you share with your Pokémon. I'm sure it will understand after engaging you in battle." I looked at her and said hesitantly, "I don't suppose I can end the distortion by catching it, right?" Cynthia paused for a moment before saying, "That could destroy the entire world. The distortion caused by it could spread if it doesn't control it." Cynthia put her hand to her chin in thought. "There exists a delicate balance that only Dialga, Palkia and Giratina together can maintain. Removing one of them from the equation could result in dire consequences. Catching it is off the table. Defeat it and prove your strength to it."

I nodded and said, "Right; easier said than done." I removed Infernape's Poké Ball from my belt and gripped it tightly. Cynthia said "I know you can do it. After all, you've come this far, haven't you?" I nodded again and said, "Honestly, I don't know how, but I'm not about to give up now." I stepped closer to the darkness and I felt the ground beneath me shake. I stared resolutely ahead of me as platforms materialized in front of me. I hopped from one to the other, bracing myself for the sight of Giratina. When I got to the last platform, I was about to send out Infernape when I heard a voice in my head. It sounded like knives on a chalkboard, and it made my skin crawl.

" _You should turn back now, before its too late."_

I kept walking, albeit with a slight stutter. The voice spoke again. " _Never before have I encountered an entity such as yourself. You walk into MY world and expect to pose a challenge to me? You must either be incredibly powerful or incredibly foolish."_

The temperature of the air around me dropped instantly as I felt an incredible pressure press down on me. I threw the Poké Ball in my hand in the air and Infernape appeared next to me. He was instantly hit with the pressure Giratina was exuding and he struggled to stand upright. I managed to tell him to hold on before I felt a strong gust of wind almost blow me backwards. I glanced up at the sky to see a shadow descend from the sky. A voice inside my head told me not to gaze directly into its eyes, and I listened instantly. My entire body began to tremble and I resisted the urge to curl up into a ball. Giratina spoke one final time,

 _"Well then, prepare to meet your doom."_

I stared definatly at the Pokémon as Infernape moved in front of me, ready to attack. I summoned all the courage I required and said in the bravest voice I could muster,

"Bring it on."

Giratina's cry echoed throughout the world, and I got ready to issue Infernape a command.

 _The Distortion World's GIRATINA appeared!_


End file.
